


confession (aka soonyoung’s a stupid asshole)

by PictureMeBroken



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictureMeBroken/pseuds/PictureMeBroken
Summary: In which Hoshi and DK make a bet over who will confess first and Seungkwan makes money from it.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	confession (aka soonyoung’s a stupid asshole)

"So who do you think will actually confess?" Soonyoung says, motioning to the other side of the practice room where Jihoon and Seungcheol are. 

Seungkwan rolls his eyes. "Neither. They'll spend the next three years running circles around it if we let them." 

"Probably longer than that," Hansol adds in, only half listening as he works on lyrics for their next mixtape. 

"I bet it'll be Seungcheol." Soonyoung flops down on the floor with the words, meeting his members' eyes and clearly challenging them. 

Seokmin rises to the bait. "Jihoon. Definitely. I'd bet money on it." 

Soonyoung grins and sits up, holding his hand out for Seokmin to shake. "Let's go."

  
  


Seungcheol really likes watching Jihoon sing. Something about it feels like a religious experience, honestly, watching Jihoon when he’s just strumming away and getting lost in whatever song he’s singing. Today it’s Officially Missing You and Seungcheol knows he’s supposed to be singing too, but he can’t stop watching Jihoon. the way his lips form around each syllable, how he licks his lips between lines, eyes closed as his fingers work on the strings of his guitar. 

_ “You’re the one for me; I’m in pain because of you; I try to forget you but it doesn’t help.” _

Recently Seungcheol’s been realizing that he relates entirely too well to this song. He and Jihoon have known each other the longest of the Seventeen members, and Seungcheol always thought they were probably the closest among the members, but it seems like all they do recently is avoid each other. If it’s not Seungcheol, it’s Jihoon, making excuses about working on something and not being ready to show it. If it’s not Jihoon, it’s Seungcheol, claiming any excuse he can think of off the top of his head to hide away. 

Honestly, this is the first time they’ve just sat down with each other in weeks for anything other than tasks on SeventeenTV. It’s a sad thought but he can’t deny it. 

It’s just that in the past few weeks he can’t stand to be around Jihoon. Anytime they are together his heart starts racing, his palms start sweating, and his cheeks always. He can’t keep his hands to himself either, always pulling Jihoon onto his lap or hugging him or grabbing his hands and when Jihoon lays his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder it’s almost too much and he feels like he can’t breathe. It’s scary. Terrifying, actually. These are the feelings you always associate with falling in love...but he can’t be falling in love. Especially not with Jihoon. They’re going to debut soon, they’re both men, there are a thousand reasons why they’ll never work out and it hurts more than he could have ever imagined. 

All he wants is to go back to the friendship they had before, when it wasn’t complicated with Seungcheol’s stupid feelings, when it was always the two of them together. Jihoon would come to him with any new songs he was writing and Seungcheol would be the first one to hear them, sitting on Seungcheol’s bed with Jihoon’s guitar between them and nothing but the sound of Jihoon’s heavenly voice between them. 

“-eungcheol.  _ Seungcheol. _ ” Jihoon’s fingers snap in front of his face, finally managing to pull the elder out of the trance he’d fallen into. 

Seungcheol grins sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as Jihoon’s eyes narrow on him. “Sorry, I kinda zoned out.” 

“Yeah, I know, I’ve been practicing by myself for the past ten minutes.” Jihoon’s scowling and Seungcheol shouldn’t find the expression so cute, his heart shouldn’t be pounding when Jihoon’s lips curl a little into a sneer, he shouldn’t be zoning out thinking about it again because now Jihoon’s mad and Jihoon is violent when he gets mad. 

Seungcheol is so lost in his thoughts he doesn’t even register Jihoon moving until the younger has tackled him and they’re rolling on the practice room floor. The others pay them no attention, even as Seungcheol yells because  _ “Jihoon why the hell did you bite me ow that hurts.” _

And of course Jihoon’s only reply is  _ “I’m gonna hurt you a lot more if you keep ignoring me, idiot.” _ which is a pretty straightforward challenge in Seungcheol’s eyes as the elder starts fighting back. 

Seungcheol’s normally much stronger than Jihoon and should be able to overpower him no problem, but he’s honestly too busy laughing at how cute Jihoon is pouting while they’re wrestling and in the end Jihoon has him pinned down with the younger’s knees firmly on his chest. 

“Okay, okay, I give up,” Seungcheol coughs out, trying to roll Jihoon off of him to no avail. The younger just smirks down at him. 

“Are you gonna pay attention to me now, Choi Seungcheol?” 

“Yes, yes, just get off of me.” 

“Are you gonna stop avoiding me?” This one’s quieter, obviously meant only for Seungcheol to hear. 

And he does hear it. Loud and clear. He hears the faintest shake in Jihoon’s voice, and when he meets the younger’s eyes he can almost see everything Jihoon wants to say but won’t.  _ Let’s stop being stupid and avoiding each other. You’re my best friend, don’t ignore me anymore. I miss you.  _ “Yes,” Seungcheol says at the same level, wishing he could bring himself to be honest and tell Jihoon why he’s been avoiding him. But he can’t. For multiple reasons. Mostly because he knows that even if they aren’t broadcasting right now, there are cameras all over the practice room and if that were to get caught on one… At least, he tells himself it’s  _ mostly _ that. Definitely not just him being scared of rejection. 

“Good,” Jihoon says, and suddenly he’s smiling like usual, dimples poking into the corners of his mouth in that way that has Seungcheol blushing from how stupidly attractive Jihoon is. 

Jihoon stands up, offering Seungcheol a hand so they can go back to actually practicing. 

  
  


It’s late when they finish practice, as usual, feet dragging as they make their way back to the dorms. Seungcheol falls into his bed as soon as the other members are settled and he’s almost asleep when he hears the door creak open slowly. He doesn’t actually open his eyes until he feels the bed dip and Jihoon’s soft voice breaks the silence. 

“Seungcheol hyung, are you asleep?”

Seungcheol can’t help but chuckle, rolling over onto his back so he can look up at Jihoon. “‘Hyung?’ Since when do you call me hyung?” 

Jihoon pouts and Seungcheol can barely see it in the darkness but it’s there and it makes him smile as Jihoon mutters ‘shut up’ and hits his arm. 

Jihoon’s silent after that, the sound of their breathing the only thing in the still room and it’s a little bit weird since Jihoon hasn’t just come in like this in a while. It feels like at least an hour has passed when Seungcheol can’t take it anymore, reaching up to pull Jihoon down so the younger’s lying down beside him, which really isn’t an easy task considering Jihoon is about 140% ‘let’s fight’ at any point of the day and is incredibly strong for being so tiny. 

Seungcheol feels much calmer once he finally does get Jihoon to lay down, one of his arms resting under Jihoon’s neck and their sides pressed against each other where they’re both laying on their backs and he almost falls asleep before Jihoon speaks again. 

“Seungcheol, I’m scared.” It’s a whisper, barely more than a wisp of breath, but Seungcheol hears it as if he were screaming. 

He rolls over once more so he’s facing the younger. Jihoon mirrors the motion but won’t meet his eyes and Seungcheol’s heart is racing against his ribs and he’s not even sure why. “Why?” 

“Because…” Jihoon exhales shakily before finally locking eyes with the elder. “I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to lose our friendship.” Seungcheol doesn’t even get a chance to tell him that he doesn’t need to be scared of that before Jihoon is speaking again. “But honestly...I like you way too much to just be your friend anymore.” 

Seungcheol’s breath stops, words catching in his throat and he’s so ecstatic and caught up in the fact that Jihoon just said he likes him that he almost doesn’t catch the quiet curse of  _ ‘Shit! Are you kidding me?’  _ and the following _ ‘Pay up Soonyoung hyung.’  _ from outside his bedroom until Jihoon is flying off the bed and tearing open the door. 

“ _ Do you want to die? _ ” Jihoon yells. Seungcheol sits up in bed the blanket falling away from his bare shoulders just in time to see Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Seungkwan running down the hall and Jihoon getting ready to chase them down. 

“Jihoon.” Jihoon stops mid step in the doorway. “Come here.” 

Jihoon nods with his back to the elder, closing the door and crossing the room back over to stand in front of Seungcheol’s bed. 

“You can be so stupid sometimes,” Seungcheol says, smiling at the way Jihoon’s eyes narrow. “Did you really think we’d stop being friends? What you think if you were my boyfriend you’d just magically stop being my best friend too?” 

“I never said I wanted to be your stupid boyfriend,” Jihoon mutters as Seungcheol reaches out to grab his hand and entwine their fingers. 

“Then what do you want?” Seungcheol says, bringing their hands up to his face so he can kiss Jihoon’s softly. 

“I don’t know. Sleep...toothpaste...I kinda want to kick Soonyoung out, too.” Seungcheol laughs as he drags Jihoon back into bed. 

“I can’t kick Soonyoung out, or promise toothpaste, but we can at least get some sleep, alright?” 

“Alright.” Jihoon lies back down on the edge of Seungcheol’s bed with his back to the elder, but of course Seungcheol isn’t having that, pulling Jihoon closer so that Jihoon is pressed against his chest. 

“And for the record,” he says against the younger’s neck. “I like you a lot. Even if you are an idiot sometimes.” 

  
  


The next morning Soonyoung is lying on the floor of the practice room, trying his best to rub at the tender spots between his shoulders and on his ribs while Seokmin laughs and counts the cash he and Seungkwan (who only joined in on the bet after they saw Jihoon go to Seungcheol’s room so it’s really unfair that Soonyoung had to pay him too.) got from the bet. 

“I hate you both. Why am I the only one that got the shit beat out of me for this stupid bet?” 

“‘Cause you’re an asshole and you start stupid bets over stupid things ‘cause you’re a stupid asshole’ according to Jihoon hyung when he was beating you up this morning,” Seungkwan says, making sure to add the ‘hyung’ because that last thing he wants is the wrath of Lee Jihoon this early in the morning. 

Soonyoung huffs before whining at the pain in his sides.“I really hate you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my old Tumblr that an anon requested once upon a time where JiCheol were being cute in the practice room.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
